Into the Fire
by Pam in pastels
Summary: Sookie's escaped death by the hands of the fairies, but now has to worry about how to deal with her feelings for Eric. Out of the frying pan... and into the fire.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry it's been a week or two since I posted anything, but I have been trying to come up with the story to match fiddle child's request since she won my FFL awhile ago. Interestingly enough, her story idea got put in the blender with my Halloween fic. Sorry it's late, but I hope that y'all like it.

"But Amelia, I thought we were going to a party in Monroe." I was seriously pissed off. This Halloween was turning out to be a complete disaster. I had finally found a costume at the last minute, but now that Amelia had the flu, I was stuck at home, all dressed up with no place to go. I knew I should have gone to the Fangtasia Halloween party, but since Eric was in Las Vegas taking care of vampire politics, the only person I'd be comfortable hanging out with there would be Pam. Since she was playing the role of hostess in Eric's absence, I figured she had enough on her plate, without having to keep me entertained. I could pull rank and say since I'm Eric's bonded that she was under obligation to hang out with me, but I really did want Pam to like me. Throwing off her mojo by acting superior would not put me at the top of her friends list.

The other point to consider was that I needed to stay close by and take care of Amelia. The stomach flu is something you don't really want to face alone. I tucked Amelia in for a long nap, made sure she had plenty of ginger ale and saltines nearby, then retreated back to my room downstairs. Plopping down on top of the bed, I argued whether it would be OK to call Eric. We hadn't talked since he saw me in the hospital after the fairy wars

Maybe I should call him. Just hearing his voice would help. Jeez, I was fucked if he didn't feel the same way. If I was going to call him, I needed some liquid courage. I went to the kitchen to fix myself a gin and tonic. Walking back to my room, I saw a candy bowl on the table and grabbed it as well. That was at least one part of Halloween I could still enjoy, along with my awesome costume. I know that it was tasteless humor on my part and that Eric would never approve, but it felt empowering to poke fun at my experiences.

Two weeks ago I had been browsing the Internet with Amelia, looking for a costume that wasn't too slutty or too obvious. Amelia suggested either the fairy or the fortune teller, which I thought to be unoriginal. Nobody else would know that, but it doesn't matter what everybody else thinks of my costume. Then I spied a what I thought to be the perfect costume. The model was wearing a short white dress with black fringe and a petticoat, but the unique features of this costume included an apple headpiece on top, with fake latex knifes protruding from the bodice. It was titled: Tina the Target. Considering the times in the past couple of years that I had been beat up, stabbed, shot, and tortured all together, I thought it was perfect for Halloween. Besides, how can you get over your past experiences if you can't laugh about them. Amelia cringed as I told her which costume I had chosen.

I had thought about being a deputy since Eric was my Sheriff, but I didn't really know where we stood in our relationship. We really needed to talk and since I had nothing else to do I might as well call him and get it over with. I picked up the phone to dial Fangtasia and after a few rings Pam picked up.

"Sookie this had better be important because I'm missing my favorite vampire circus event."

"How did you know it was me? Wait. Did you say you're having a circus?"

"You're on the caller ID list now Sookie. And yes, this year's theme for Halloween is the circus and Clancy is dressed up as a clown!" I could only imagine the forms of torture Clancy was thinking of inflicting on somebody at this moment.

"Oh wow, sorry you're missing that, but I was wondering if I could talk to Eric? That is, if you could give me the number to where he's staying. He said I wouldn't be able to reach him by cell for some reason."

"I can't give you the number, but when he gets a break from kissing de Castro's ass, I'll let him know you called"

"Sure whenever he gets the time. It's just that we have stuff to discuss."

"Ooh are you coming to your senses and dumping him for me Sookie?"

"Sorry Pam, you're not really my type."

"It never hurts to ask nonetheless. I'll have him call you as soon as he can. I've got to go get back to my booth."

"What are you dressed up as?"

"Well as the ringleader of course. Happy Halloween Sookie." The thought of Pam with a whip came to mind and I laughed at how appropriate her costume was.

"Happy Halloween Pam."

Well I didn't expect to get any calls back since it was Halloween so I pulled myself off the bed to go in search of some scary flick on the TV.

***

Eric's POV

This was shaping up to being a miserable Halloween. A week ago I was called by Victor to ask if I was going to the King's Halloween celebration and I inwardly groaned. With all of the planning for Fangtasia's Halloween Circus I had almost forgotten about what Sookie so lovingly referred to as "vampire political shit.". Instead of getting to see my bonded prance around in her costume, I was stuck here, trying to hold onto my sanity.

The king had such a flair for the avant garde that he decided to make his party mimic the traditional celebration of the day of the dead. The irony was not lost on me, since this was an exclusively vampire soirée.

He insisted that all his guests wear something linked to Spanish culture and I opted to be a matador. It's better than having to look like I'm from a mariachi band or a ranchero- although if chaps were involved I wouldn't mind as much. The gala wouldn't start until midnight so I had a few hours to spare. I decided to check in with my second in command to see how Fangtasia was running in my absence. Pam picked up on the first ring.

"Well speak of the devil. How are you this evening Eric?"

I disregarded her question and proceeded on to larger matters. "Have there been any occurrences in my absence Pam? I don't want those FOTS idiots trying to set fire to Fangtasia like they did a year ago."

"There have been no incidences Master and I assure you I've notified every vampire in your retinue to be on the lookout for any arsons or suicide bombers. The Weres are serving as security as well and people are being searched as they go into the bar." I was proud of my child for being so thorough.

"Very well. I must say I will be disappointed if I find my bar in shambles when I get back."

"Yes Master."

"Do you have anything else to report Pam?"

"Oh not much going on here. Your succulent little blood bonded called asking for your number." Sookie called looking for me? I guess she was ready to talk about what happened during her kidnapping.

"I told her you'd call when you were finished kissing de Castro's ass."

"Pamela, thank you for this information. Get back to work."

"Very well Master. Have a pleasant evening."

"Goodbye Pam."

I hung up the receiver and sat down on the bed. It was now 10:37. I couldn't wait until after the gala to call her considering that it was almost 1:00 where she was. I would have preferred to have this sort of talk face to face, but if Sookie had finally convinced herself, then the more time I waited, the less sure she would be. I picked up the phone and started dialing.

Sookie's POV

I was watching Arsenic and Old Lace on the television and it had gotten to one of my favorite parts where Cary Grant just found out there were twelve graves in the cellar. Amelia was asleep so the volume was turned down, but it didn't matter since I knew all the lines by heart. The house was empty and quiet and I was getting a good buzz off of some wine coolers Amelia had purchased. Not my usual, but since I had polished off the gin, I figured I might as well try it.

I was regretting ever calling Pam. How the hell was I going to talk to Eric? I wanted to stick my head in the sand like an ostrich and just wait until it all just went away. I didn't want drama, and there was no doubt that Eric came with a shit load of it. Who am I kidding? I've got baggage too. Why the hell do I have to act like an idiot when it came to matters concerning Eric? I wish I could just tell him how I felt without being such a wuss about it.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind, when my home phone started ringing. I would have loved to let it ring and then find out who it is later, but I really didn't want Amelia to wake up so I popped out of my seat as fast as I could to pick up the cordless phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I realize now that I was almost three sheets to the wind, and my voice came out a little louder than I intended, my Southern drawl more emphasized than usual.

"Hello lover, Pam told me you called. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh hey Eric, how's your Halloween going?" I was stalling and I knew it. He probably knew it too.

"Uneventful" He sounded pretty frustrated about that. If there's one thing Eric loves, it's action. "How has yours been Sookie?"

"Amelia's sick and I've been taking care of her so I would say my Halloween has been uneventful too."

"Then you're not too busy to talk I presume?" Damn it! I should of told him I was busy, then I could find some way to dodge this conversation. Eric wasn't going to let me though and he knew how to get me to talk.

"No" I sheepishly replied.

"Sookie I don't want to force you to talk to me. I know that you've been through a tremendous ordeal and you're still processing it all, but we need to talk. You called looking for me for a reason. I think if you just tell me what's wrong then we can figure out how to fix it together."

I surprised myself when words came cascading out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Where were you? You knew I was in pain. You could feel me through the bond. You knew where I was and you didn't come until I had ended up in the hospital. Bill and Niall saved my life while you were off doing God knows what!" I was close to shrieking at this point. "You're the one who lectures me about the the responsibilities we have to each other because of our bond and yet when I needed you most you weren't there. You weren't there. Where the hell were you Eric?"

I was sobbing now, reliving that horrid night when all the fairy tales went out the window. No knight in shining armor to save the poor little damsel in distress. I lay in a pool of my own blood, my anguish the source of my tormentor's delight. Nobody was there. I would have died alone with nothing to show for my life.

"You left me! You left me to die alone! Why the hell should I listen to what you say, when you spout bullshit? You know what? I don't need you or your drama. You're the one who got me into all of this mess in the first place. Fuck you Eric Northman. I don't want you. Just leave me alone!"

And that's when I hung up the phone.

A/N: Oh shit! How pissed do you think Eric is after hearing that drunken tirade? I know there's no excuse for hurting our Viking's feelings, but she is still emotional and drunk.

Have any of you ever had one of those arguments where you get so angry you hang up and then have an OSM? Well that's what Sookie is thinking right... about... NOW.

Do you think Eric should call her right back or let her stew a little? Let me know. Please review. It's always helpful to receive feedback. And seriously Eric needs loving right now after what he just went through.

Love,

PIP


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay my second update of the night!

Eric's POV:

I was immediately angry at listening to all the liquor induced lies my bonded was spouting. It was so obvious she was drunk simply by the slur in her voice. My Sookie would never behave so rudely. Well. Perhaps if she were provoked she might, but I couldn't understand what I had done to deserve this type of treatment. My first impulse was to make a quick flight to Bon Temps and punish her like the willful brat she was acting like.

One thing was definitely obvious: Sookie and I needed to have a discussion about what happened that night. We had talked very briefly about what happened. She stared at the floor and described one method that those damn fairies had used to torture her. She seemed relieved to get it out in the open, but she broke down sobbing and I never pressed her for any more information. She had been such a strong, carefree spirit before her ordeal and now she was almost cynical, doubtful of herself and apparently me.

I had spent almost a year with her now, and while we had a relationship, Sookie didn't really talk to me anymore. When I brought up how cynical she had become, she simply refuted it and tried to distract me in other ways. I understood in the first few months that she wouldn't want to talk about it, and I respected her wishes and let her use my body to forget her pain. When I say that she used my body, I mean it. Gone now were the days of simple, sweet love making, with both of us pleasuring each other and in their place stood months of S&M with Sookie always taking the role of the dominatrix. I allowed it up to a point until one night she asked me if we could invite Bill to the party.

I told her there was no way I was going to share her and she got mad saying it was her body and she would do what she wanted with it. Again, I simply shut my mouth and let her get back to fucking me. I sent Compton on an assignment in Las Vegas to keep an eye on de Castro's activities and also keep him the hell out of my Sookie's bed.

I love Sookie, but I don't think she sees that anymore. She's caught up in her own self-loathing. I think it's about time there was an intervention. I hated to admit it, but Sookie was slowly morphing into the quintessential fangbanger and that's what disturbed me the most. She was now a hollow, vacant shell of the sweet Southern Belle I had fallen in love with. Yes, we most definitely needed to have a chat. I pondered for awhile about how long I should give her to sober up. Not too long, otherwise she would think I had forgotten or given up on her. Not too short, otherwise she wouldn't be as pliable. I think one week would do give her enough time to think about her actions and it would also give me enough time to figure out how to start... and end this important conversation.

A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry this ended up being such a short chapter, but I thought it would be important to address and explain Sookie's changes in personality before we started the argument. I'm also sorry this depressing chapter had to come to you the day before Valentine's Day. If you want something to cheer you up, I would recommend Tense and Release by Yogagal. Nothing that makes me smile more than thinking of Eric doing the downward dog. It's genius! If you haven't read it, you're totally missing out.

Happy Valentine's Day Everybody 3

Love, PIP


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There's nothing I can say that can make up for the neglect of these stories and you my dear readers. My computer has been out of commission and I've been using my phone for email and internet, but that's still no excuse. When we last left this story it was all Hallow's Eve and Sookie got drunk and said she didn't want Eric and his drama anymore. Eric was, of course, angry and hurt that his bonded would think so of him and he has planned an intervention to keep Sookie from going the way of the fangbanger.

Without further ado...

The sunlight flowed in showers through my window, filling the room with a warm glow. Usually when I wake up this way, I find myself refreshed and ready to get outside and start tanning. Unfortunately, I was still recovering from the alcohol that I downed the night before. I could barely open my eyes from the combination of sensitivity to the light and the fact that my eyes felt red and puffy still. Did I fall asleep crying? The last thing I remember was the phone was ringing and I stumbled over to shut it up. I picked it up and... oh shit! I cussed out Eric. He called to talk with me even though he was already busy. I told him I didn't want him anymore.

For some reason this idea made me think of abandoning a puppy on the side of the road. "Sorry boy, you pissed all over my furniture and ripped the house to shreds and I can't deal with it anymore." I personally would never do such a thing, but I've seen inside the head of somebody who has. The man must have been in his fifties, but the memory of leaving the little terrier on the side of the road was still there, eating away at his drunken conscience. Thinking of Eric as a dog should have made me chuckle, but I inwardly winced. I kept thinking of a noble, graceful creature such as Eric getting kicked in the side and told he wasn't wanted anymore. I was no better than that damn redneck.

My breathing came in deep gasps and I could feel my stomach lurch before I felt the bile at the back of my throat. I rushed for the door and was anxious to find the bathroom occupied. My gran would have smacked me good for this. I burst through the door to find Amelia sitting on the toilet attending to her human needs. Before she could start yelling I looked for around the next best option and puked the remainder of my Halloween nightmares out into the bathtub.

"Damn it Sookie. You could have used the sink. At least we don't wash our bodies in there. Now I'm going to have to clean the tub again."

That did it. I laid my head on the cool hard edge of the tub and started sobbing like a little girl. I had inadvertently violated the place where one of my favorite memories of Eric took place. This shower would only remind me of my own ignorant and selfish ways. The more I sobbed, the clearer it became. I didn't deserve Eric. I treated him so terribly. Why the hell would he want to put up with me and my childish tendencies anyway? Did he feel obligated because he was my bonded? He should be out having a good time, enjoying eternity with somebody who doesn't treat him like shit.

Amelia had long since left the bathroom for me to cry alone in peace. She came back with a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a plate with two pieces of buttered toast in the other. "You might want to brush your teeth first." She set the plate and cup down on the back of the toilet and helped me up off the ground. As I methodically brushed and gargled away the taste of self-loathing out of my mouth, Amelia tried to comfort me.

"Do you want to tell me what happened last night? Did you and Eric have a fight?"

I studied my haggard appearance in the mirror before replying.

"No. We didn't have a fight. He just called to check up on me and I was drunk and..."

"Oh shit."

"Ame I verbally bitch slapped him." A salty tear trailed down my cheek. I wiped it away with my sleeve and sniffled pathetically. "I told him it was his fault. I told him I didn't want him anymore!"

Amelia sat quietly pondering what to say. There was a lot of concern in her thoughts and a flash of fear shot through her as well. "Sookie. I don't know what to tell you. You fucked up, but you don't need me to tell you that. All you can do is try to make up for it. Call Eric back."

"I can't. I don't have his number."

"Then call Pam. She'll know what to do. She'll get pissed at you and possibly cuss you out, but it's your only option at this point."

After scrubbing the bottom of the tub thoroughly with Comet, I was able to take a cold shower and wash away some of the grime of last night. I dressed in jeans and one of my cute new tops I got from Tara's Togs. It was a soft shade of blue that almost made me start crying again. I would make this better. I wouldn't cry like a little girl anymore. I'm a grown woman and I' would take the verbal chewing out from Pam that I deserve with humility.

I ate a few bites of toast at Amelia's insistence even though I wasn't hungry. The rest of the day was spent cleaning up my mess. There was a flipped over bowl of chips and candy wrappers littered the floor. Add to that a few empty bottles of booze and I was feeling pretty upset with myself. I vacuumed the carpet and mopped and waxed the kitchen floor. Amelia stood in silence unsure of what to do with herself since I was doing all the cleaning.

"I think I'm going to go practice some incantations or something."

The day dragged on as I waited for sunset. Thirty minutes after it got dark I decided enough time had passed for me to call Pam. I reached for the phone and started dialing when I heard a harsh pounding come from the front door. At first I thought it might be Eric. It sure sounded like him, but I should have known that instead of my handsome Viking, I would be confronted by his obviously disgruntled childe.

She cut right to the chase. "Invite me in."

"I don't know if that's such a great idea Pam."

"Sookie I will set fire to the house if I have to. I don't give a damn what Eric thinks. Invite Me In."

"Pam please come in." No sooner had the words left my mouth that Pam was on me. She turned my back to her and held my neck to the side. Her grip on my arm was close to crushing and I struggled in vain.

"Ouch, Pam. That hurts." I started to struggle more and she pulled my hair roughly.

"Good. Now that I have your attention Miss Stackhouse, would you mind telling me what the fuck you think you were doing last night? I help you with my Master and then you repay us both by rejecting him over the phone? I ought to drain you dry you selfish little bitch." She pushed my neck a little further to the side then brought her mouth closer to my ear.

"He treats you like a fucking fairy princess. He doesn't ask you what happened because he can feel how much it hurt you. Being tortured doesn't give you the right to treat him like shit. He could have any woman in the world, but he chose you. Do you understand how lucky you are? Do you?"

"Yes."

"Obviously you don't. You don't realize how close he came to meeting the sun this morning. I had to talk him out of it over the phone. Do you know what it's like to not know if somebody you love is going to be alive when you wake up?" Her grip tightened around me like a vice. "Do you?"

"No." I could barely whisper from the pressure she was exerting on my throat.

"If you want to survive this night, you will get your ass in gear and get in my car. We're taking a jet to Nevada and you will beg for his forgiveness. You will make up for this fuck up or I swear, I will give you a one-on-one lesson about torture and I can assure you I won't be gentle like the fairies." At the mention of thing one and thing two my heart started to clamor inside my chest and I really started to struggle.

Pam released me and pulled out a mirror from her purse to check her makeup. "I'm glad to see we have an understanding Sookie. Now, there's no time to waste. We've got a plane to catch."

A/N: Wow, Pam can be scary when she needs to get the point across. You might be pondering why Pam would leave Area 5 seemingly unsupervised? Well, I think Eric would be more angry if Sookie were put on a jet alone than if Pam left the job of watchdog to Thalia. What did you think? Was it worth the wait? Please leave me a review (whether it be to scold or critique me)

Love, PIP.


	4. Fish and Chips

A/N: Hello everybody. I was overjoyed at the response that the last chapter garnered and so I'm back to write another. Thank you all for pointing out the holes in my plot. They're actually there for a reason. The one I can clear up now is that Eric won't explain his side until he gets Sookie to explain hers. They're both stubborn and he's using her silence as an excuse. The other holes will be filled in as we go. I promise. Enjoy!

Eric's POV:

I was angry with myself that I had let her sink into this pit of self-loathing. I should have been able to sense it and snap her out of it. The only emotion she expressed nowadays was fear and hatred. She found comfort only in "le petite morte." She would lose herself in the feeling of orgasm and never want it to stop. She once commented after a night of love-making that sex helped her clear her mind.

I thought that meant that she wanted me to fuck her until all the memories just faded away, and I honestly had no problem with that at the time. It was clearly just wishful thinking. Our bouts of rough sex continued for months and every time I tried to talk to her she just closed down and told me to shut up. She would stare into my eyes and make the same demand. "Fuck me 'til I'm dead."

It was funny at the time, but I've realized that Sookie was turning into a suicide risk. That worried me more than anything. She wanted death and I think that's the only reason that she still had any interest in me.

I laid on the bed a bit longer before getting up from my musings. I needed a clear head tonight when dealing with de Castro and his minions. Tonight was apparently a monthly bit of debachery, a game that the King enjoyed dearly. It reminded me of a scavenger hunt except the goal was collect humans in place of useless knick-knacks. Some would say there's no difference.

About ten of us would split up after sunset and troll the Vegas strip for loners. Usually these people were the ones not old enough to go drinking with their friends and stupid enough to wander by themselves. Since all their friends were most likely inebriated ,and participating in some activity like dancing or gambling, they wouldn't notice that person's disappearance until probably the morning or afternoon afterwards.

The goal was to collect as many as we could and the winner would be awarded a prize. I didn't know what it could possibly be, but my curiosity and competitive spirit made me positively giddy. I showered and dressed quickly so that I would not be late for the festivities.

We met down in the lobby of the hotel. De Castro wore a burgandy button-up and slacks while Victor wore a forest green form fitting tee shirt that would have shown off some muscle if he had any. Bill stepped out of the elevator with a determined look in his eye. I was surprised at his attendance since he always has had a soft spot for humans. Six others trickled into the lobby right as the clock struck eight.

"Good evening gentlemen." A shorter vampiress in ridiculously high pumps cleared her throat in consternation. "and lady. Thank you for joining us tonight for one of my favorite amusements. We have changed the game a little in honor of our guests from Louisiana. A limo will be provided to each of you to hold anything of interest that you find. You must be back here with your catch at one o'clock sharp. Instead of the usual rules, this time we thought we might play a friendly game of poker to see who would win the whole lot." A hushed whisper of excitement echoed through the brood of vampires.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

I couldn't stop fidgeting on the plane. I was finally going to talk face to face with Eric and sort everything out. If he didn't want me anymore, then I would leave and never bother him again. If he gave me a second chance, then I would try to make up for the shit I had put him through. He could have hundreds of women at his beck and call and he chose me. The pessimistic side of me knew that it was probably because we were bonded to one another. He was stuck with me. How could he possibly still love me after all my tantrums and stubborness?

Pam snapped her fingers in front of my face to bring me out of my musings.

"We're about to land Miss Stackhouse. I can't get a hold of Eric so it sounds like we'll just have to find him. Ooh. I know. How about we play a little dress up?"

I was mildly concerned by the light that shone in Pam's eyes. If there was any reason to give somebody a makeover, Pam would do it.

"You know I've always wondered what you would look like as a redhead."

"Pam I'm not dying my hair unless Eric wants me to." She sighed in exasperation while rolling her eyes.

"Fine then, you can wear a wig, but I get to pick out everything else." As an alternative to getting my hair dyed, I nodded my consent.

"Alright, we can go a medium dark red with curls, for makeup I think we'll darken your eyebrows, give you a pouty lip and some smoky eyes. We could even do colored contact lenses. Hazel would suit I think."

"Pam I'm not changing my eye color for this." I crossed my arms in front of me and glared.

"Then I get to dye your hair." She smirked knowingly.

"Goddamn it Pam! Fine you can put contacts in too. What else did you have in mind?"

"Well for an outfit, I'm thinking we'll do some little black dress, not too slutty, but still sexy and sophisticated. Las Vegas has plenty of stores that we can go shopping in to find the right one. Better get some sexy lingerie while we're at it."

"Pam why do I need to do all this? Do we even have time?"

"Of course we have time. I just called his hotel and somebody said he just left. We'll find him on the strip and surprise him. As to why we're doing this, don't you want to show that you're making an effort to look nice for him? This is supposed to be a reconciliation and you need to look your best to soften him up a little. On second thought, when I get through with you, there won't be a soft part on him."

By twelve o'clock I had a limo full of gorgeous men and women. Almost all of them were blondes though a couple had their roots showing. After depositing another catch into the vehicle, I smiled at them all and told them to enjoy themselves.

"Don't start anything without me." I teased. One of my first catches responded back.

"We wouldn't dream of it. I assume you want the first taste?" She started to open up the champagne bottle.

"No, but I hope you enjoy it. Have a great evening and I will see you later for a little gambling, my treat."

I shut the door before anybody else could talk. I tapped on the passenger side window at the front and the driver rolled the window down.

"Take them to the hotel and send me another limousine please. I think I might be able to find a few more before one o'clock rolls around.

"You've already filled two sir, I think his majesty will be most pleased that you found so many people to attend his party. Why don't you go back to the hotel as well?" This chauffeur obviously was not clued into the plan. De Castro probably only used a person once for these outings and then brought on new drivers so that a pattern couldn't be discerned. That's what I would have done.

"Please send me another limousine."

"Yes sir right away. Do you want me to wait with you, sir?"

"That won't be necessary." This man was starting to get on my nerves.

"Very well sir, another limo should be here within ten minutes. Enjoy your evening."

I stood on the street corner for a few minutes when I was run into by a possibly drunk young woman.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm such a clutz. I hope I didn't spill any on your suit."She had the accent of a valley girl that made me wish for the dulcet tones of my Sookie.

I looked down at the stain on my brand new blazer and sighed. "Well I'm afraid you did."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I wish I could say that I would buy you a new one, but I don't think I could afford it. Is there some other way I can repay you?" I took a few seconds to look her over. She was about five nine with coppery red hair and hazel eyes. She was appetizing in a black strapless cocktail dress with a side sash that made her look like a present. I figured I might as well bring some diversity to my catch and this seemed to be the girl to do it. She was already drunk so it wouldn't take much to glamour her.

"Well actually yes there is. I'm going to be attending a party and my date canceled on me at the last minute. Would you mind escorting me? That is if you don't have any other plans?"

"I'd be delighted to." The limousine pulled up and I offered her my hand to step into the vehicle.

"I never caught your name."

"Oh how rude of me. My name's Stephanie." The limo started moving from the curb as I shut the door.

"Stephanie, would you care for some champagne?"

"I probably shouldn't, but what the heck, I'm on vacation."

She got even more tipsy and started sliding closer towards me. Her small hand brushed my thigh and for some reason I became as hard as a rock. There had only been one woman who made me react like that.

"Sookie?"

"How did you know it was me?" She pouted since I had ruined her fun.

"That awful accent was offending to my ears. I much prefer your Southern accent. How did you get here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

She froze and started to bite her bottom lip nervously. "Pam told me about what you were going to do."

"Oh and what did she say I was going to do?"

"Don't you play innocent. She said you were thinking about greeting the sun, Eric! I'm so sorry I hurt you and I really want to make it up to you."

I was very amused by the lie that my childe had told her mistress. Who knew that it would take the fear of losing me to whip my sullen Southern Belle into shape?

"I'm ready to talk." Before I could respond, the car screeched to a halt and the door was opened by none other than Victor himself.

"Where have you been Northman? Everybody got back here hours ago." He pulled Sookie by the arm roughly. "Oh now no need to get agitated. I'm just trying to help. Right this way Miss..."

"Stephanie." I mentally slapped my palm to my face. Sookie was still continuing the ruse.

"Well Miss Stephanie do you enjoy poker?"

"Oh yes I do."

"Well we're all about to start a game. Would you care to join us?"

"Well I'd love to, but I'm afraid I have nothing to gamble."

"Oh thanks to Mr. Northman there will be plenty of chips for everyone."

A/N: Yay, I managed to write a longer chapter than usual. You think that either Pam or Eric would actually get that emotional? Pam was doing what she knows best. Sadly she didn't know what trouble it would get Sookie into. The idea for this chapter was partially inspired by the movies Taken and Dinner For Schmucks. Let me know what you think. I had a great time writing this chapter and I can't wait to hear your feedback. Love, PIP.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody. Sorry it's been such a long time since my last update, but I had my last final today and in celebration of this long awaited occasion, I thought I would write a chapter or two.

Also since I last wrote to you, I had my first trip to Vegas with my boyfriend for the Marine Corps Ball so I feel a little more comfortable writing for the Vegas scenes.

When we last left, Eric was gathering up humans for a game of poker, using the humans as poker chips, and Sookie, wanting to surprise him, showed up in disguise. It was only shortly after Eric realized who she is that Victor began to lead her towards the casino.

Sookie POV:

I wasn't happy to see Victor at the door and even less happy to have him gripping my upper arm so tightly. I looked at Eric to see why he wasn't getting all possessive and he had the strangest look on his face. Vampire expressions are few and far between so it's either a really good thing or a really bad thing when you actually notice one.

In my tipsy state I didn't initially flash to the usual oh shit moment. The Malibu rum that I had been consuming had left me warm and being near Eric had put me an even better mood. I was positively giddy, though Victor's grasp on me was starting to hurt a little.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh we have set up a special room for this occasion since the prize is going to be so big."

"Oh really, what's the jackpot going to be?"

"Oh I think we're up to about one-hundred and seven. Of course it's all being chipped in by several people."

"That's a pretty sizable pot."

"You can thank Northman for the majority of it." Eric had been following close behind, though Victor was travelling at a very brisk pace. The dimly lit casino full of slot machines whirled by.

"Stephanie, I recall you mentioning you needed to desperately use the facilities. Perhaps you should do that now. I don't believe you'll get the chance to once we're in the room."

"Oh that hadn't even occurred to me." I looked around for the nearest restroom sign. "Please excuse me."

"I'll wait right here," Eric responded.

Eric POV:

I couldn't think of a better alternative than to send Sookie into the ladies room. It was becoming damn near impossible to see Victor clutching her. The leer he made while watching her walk away made me want to stake him then and there.

"She will be a fine addition to the jackpot Northman. I hope the king will share his winnings."

"What do you mean?"

"Felipe de Castro does NOT lose at any game, especially not in his own casino."

I caught the underlying message. As his subjects, we were expected to make sure he won.

"Of course."

Victor looked off to the left hand side to see another vampire nod slightly.

"I must go finish the preparations. As soon as the last one comes out, bring her to the room." I inwardly sighed in relief. "On second thought, perhaps we will leave Charles out here to collect her? I'm sure the King would much rather play against you Northman."

"I know how much his majesty prefers Charles when it comes to games. Perhaps Compton would be a more suitable replacement for such a menial task." Bill was summoned for. He came out looking just as eager as he had at the beginning of the night. Victor gave him the order and then we both walked away towards the reserved room.

I tried to hint, to warn Bill of what was happening, but he didn't understand. How could he?

I came out of the restroom looking for how to get back to Eric and the group when somebody took hold of my arm once again. This was starting to get old.

"Excuse me, you don't need to hold onto me like that. I'm more than capable of just following you." I turned my head to see who it was that had me in a death grip (ha-ha) when I saw the familiar jet black hair and narrow face. "Bill?"

He did a double take of my outfit. "Sookie? What are you doing here and why are you in disguise?"

"I wanted to surprise Eric." I said that sentence with a slight shrug of my shoulders since it was becoming obvious that Eric just didn't want to see me. He was busy and I was just getting in the way. At least Bill was here. Even though Bill had been poisoned by silver less than a half a year ago, he was looking rather healthy tonight. He looked handsome and a little part of my heart, warmed at the sight of him being in such jovial spirits.

However, my contentment was cut short by the look on Bill's face. He looked upset, probably annoyed with me as well since he was now stuck with the task of babysitting me while Eric attended his party.

"Why isn't anybody happy to see me? What the hell did I do to deserve this Bill?"

"Sookie, it's not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but you shouldn't be here. Not tonight."

"I know" I sniffled while looking down at the new heels Pam had bought for me. "I'm just getting in the way of you all having a good time at your party."

With vampiric speed, Bill stepped closer and tilted my chin up so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "This self pity is unbecoming to a woman with your natural grace and beauty. I don't have time to explain the situation, but you need to snap out of it because you're going to get yourself killed if you stay here."

That got my attention. "What? What is it? Is Eric in some kind of trouble?"

"No, but you will be if you're discovered. You know the king is curious about you." He looked over at the door and started hauling me in the opposite direction, towards the casino floor. "He wants you for his own and I can't have you endangering yourself like this. I also cannot stay out here with you. Did you come here alone?"

"No, Pam brought me." His countenance (word of the day) changed to a wash of relief then determination as he whipped out his cell phone and hit the speed dial number three. I could hear Pam bitching at Bill over the phone.

"There is no time for questions. Sookie is here at the casino and you must come get her. Eric placed me in charge of her, but the poker games have started and they will notice that I am missing soon." Another series of low murmurs came from the phone and Bill looked extremely un-amused.

"She wants to talk to you." He handed me the phone like it was a snake.

"Pam?"

"Sookie, I'm coming to get you. Go to the information desk on the right side of the casino. If anybody asks who you are, do not mention your real name. Once you get there, stay put."

I nodded to the telephone with wide eyes. "OK." I didn't know what the hell was going on, but obviously the friendly game of poker that Victor had been mentioning might be a little more sinister than I originally imagined. I handed the phone back to Bill and started looking for the way to the information desk.

Even with all the signs, it was sort of difficult to find it. The smells of cigarettes and "lady luck" permeated every surface. After working in a bar for a good portion of my life, I was used to the odor and the drunks stumbling about. The low lighting was reminiscent to what they have at Fangtasia. I started to see some other reasons why a vampire would enjoy owning a casino; there was a constant supply of drunks that would be easy to glamour and plenty of rooms to bring them back to. The security was also tight and it would take a very skilled group of zealots to try to pull a stunt like the Rhodes disaster.

Regretfully, the inebriated minds of the masses present were broadcasting load and clear. My head was pounding angrily with all their thoughts_. I hope Pam gets here soon. _

_I wonder whether I should buy that lady a drink. Goddamnit, I've already spent fifty bucks just on these slot machines in an hour. I don't feel so good. One more roulette game, then I'll go back upstairs. Oh screw it, I'll sleep when the sun comes up. Shit, I hope this fake ID gets me into that vamp club. Looks like somebody's getting laid tonight and that somebody is me_.

I was starting to feel sort of woosy from the alcohol and the mixture of thoughts swirling in my head. I'm pretty sure I'm going in circles at this point. I know I've passed that Amazing Race slot machine before. In visions from the thoughts of the people surrounding me, I saw myself, just as intoxicated and lonely as the rest, with nowhere to go and nothing to do but spend my life being a burden and a health risk to the individuals around me.

I get people killed. That's just the sad plain truth. I am a danger magnet that makes it dangerous for anybody to care about me. I don't want anybody else to get killed because of me. I don't want the last friends I have in this world to give up their lives for me, but what can I do? I looked up to see Pam at the information desk and for some reason I hid behind the nearest slot machine. Maybe I was being just some lunatic drunk woman, but something deep inside couldn't argue with the idea that people would just be better off without me. Some of them might be sad to see me go, but as far as I could see they would be happier without my presence threatening their existence.

I have a little saved up that I could use to just get away. A silly image of me living in some little shack made of silver made me inwardly giggle. I could go somewhere like the Bahamas or Costa Rica where the sun is warm and the days are long. That close to the equator I would get a nice tan. I could find a house and fix it up and never leave it during the night. I could stay away from all supes and try to find the humanity within myself again. I could leave Eric to find somebody who was worthy of him. He wouldn't have to feel obligated to take care of me, just because I'm his bonded.

With the conclusion of these thoughts, I started to form a plan. Though it made me ache, I put one foot in front of the other and started to walk around the casino, slipped past Pam when she wasn't looking and walked out the double doors saying goodbye to my old life and love forever.

A/N: I have to admit the reason this chapter didn't go how I thought it would can be blamed on my not wanting to research how to play poker. My original thought was that Eric would have to win the jackpot to keep de Castro from discovering Sookie. Sookie would see all the girls fawning over Eric and then try to secretly set him up on blind dates when they got back to Bon Temps. In her effort to try to better the lives of others by taking herself out of the equation, I think Sookie is starting to act like herself again instead of some depressed little girl. She's a woman on a mission and nothing's going to stop her now.

As always, I love to hear feedback on my stories. Just because I sometimes neglect my stories and readers doesn't mean that they aren't meaningful to me. Now I'm going to try to get another update done tonight while I've still got the ideas in my head.

Love,

PIP


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, I'm ashamed of how long it's been since I updated this story. I know I have the best fans of all because you put up with a lot of waiting for updates. I know quite a few of you have to read the whole thing over again so let me summarize to save you time. Sookie is in a depression. She feels like life would be better for everyone if she weren't there to get them killed. She has decided, while a bit tipsy, that she's going to run away. Typical Sookie.

I was burning with an intense feeling of determination. Yes, I would be running, but in a sort of roundabout way, it was a good thing. I could visit the world and all the places I hadn't even imagined of going to. When you're stuck in a dead end job as a barmaid in the middle of nowhere, you don't really think of vacationing in the Bahamas.

I had seen beautiful places in movies and in pictures. That's it! I would go see where they filmed one of my favorite movies, "Gone With the Wind".

It was only once I reached the line for the luggage check-in counter that I stopped to ponder the logistics of this trip. While it would be fun to just take off around the world, I didn't have a passport and I had heard it took months to get one. Those were months I did not have. It also occurred to me that if I was going to go where nobody could find me, then I couldn't have legitimate papers. I needed fake ones with a new name.

I wracked my brain trying to think of somebody I knew who could hide me for a short while until I could get my papers.

Looking up I noticed cameras at several key locations. I didn't have much cash on me so it might be wise to stop at an ATM and take out all my money. In order to ensure that my transactions were untraceable, I needed lots of cash on hand. I wouldn't be able to pull much from just one ATM. Chances are each terminal would probably only have one each. If I found the shops, I'd most likely run into a few ATMs.

I walked up to an information kiosk and asked a rather tired-looking, middle-aged woman where I could go to wait for my boyfriend's plane and possibly buy him a present at the same time. She referred me to the esplanade where I found three ATMs and one Wells Fargo. That didn't do me any good since it was closed until 9AM.

I don't personally know how much money one ATM can hold, but I knew it would look suspicious for me to be taking out a whole bunch of money in one fell swoop. The trip alone would cost about five hundred dollars. I took out a thousand dollars for now, assuming I'd just have to stop by a bank when I got there.

Before I lost my nerve, I walked up to the Southwest Airlines ticket counter, and received a lackluster hello from a man that could have passed for Andy Bellefleur's twin.

"Hi. I'd like a ticket to Dallas, please."

A/N: So this may not seem like much of an interesting chapter, but I had a fun time researching just how much money is in an ATM (apparently 20-40K depending on the location) and I even looked up the map for McCarran International Airport. You can see it by typing in the link below without spaces. I'm sure you're all wondering where the heck Eric is and why she's going to Dallas of all places. I'm sorry it's a short update. I'm going to try to write another one after work tomorrow. Please review, even though I don't deserve it. Love, PIP.

http : / / www . mccarran . com / airportguide . aspx ? gates = A


	7. Chapter 7

Eric POV:

When I entered the private room that had been setup for the poker game especially, I was stunned to see my maker, Appius Livius Ocella sitting next to de Castro. Next to him was a teenage boy that I had never seen before, but I could smell Appius's blood in him. I apparently have a brother. They seemed to be exchanging inane pleasantries, waiting for me.

"It has come to my attention, Northman, that your delicious blood-bonded recently visited my establishment and you did not attempt to tell me. While you may think that she is yours, I know she has renounced you."

I stood speechless and willed my fangs from sliding down. The king could barely keep the smug look off his face as he whipped out his iPhone and played a short clip of a very drunk Sookie cursing at me. The bastard had tapped Sookie's landline. I don't know how I could have been remiss in noticing it. "Oh, wait here's my favorite part!"

_Fuck you Eric Northman. I don't want you. Just leave me alone!_

"There are no words to describe my sorrow at your loss Northman. I wish you two could have been together, but seeing as you are no longer wanted, perhaps we may make a new arrangement for the transfer of Miss Stackhouse into my care."

"I do not believe the drunken rants of my bonded AND pledged should be taken seriously, my liege."

"Let me make myself perfectly clear Viking. If you refuse to cut the bond and hand over Miss Stackhouse, then I will have to suspect you of using her as a pawn in a devious plan to overthrow me." Well look at the pot calling the kettle devious. "I will not tolerate subterfuge, but I know that threatening you wouldn't work. I had a witch make sure that your child would bring your bonded to me. Now we have almost all you care about under my roof." Felipe said it like I should thank him for organizing this unpleasant family reunion.

He turned to Victor who operated the remote to reveal a live feed of Pam on the T.V., stripped completely naked, hanging by her wrists. The shackles were obviously silver, but that wasn't the odd part of the picture. It looked like she was hanging in a shower stall, enclosed by glass on all sides.

"This is a special shower I constructed myself. The liquid that runs through the pipes isn't just water, but also colloidal silver. There isn't a drain in this shower so it will just keep filling up until she is submerged. That is certainly a terrible way for your child to die Northman; acute silver poisoning. You have three days before I start the process. If you return with Miss Stackhouse before those three days are up, then your progeny will be saved and you may take her home back to the shithole you live in. If you choose to be willful even after your child is sacrificed, then I will have your maker track her down."

Appius smiled and his fangs slid down with a snick. "For her sake, I hope you find her before I do Eric. I have been told that when I do find her, I get to play with her a little bit, as long as I don't kill her."

The horrifying images that came to my mind at his words made me sick. Appius had been my tormentor for hundreds of years. He had done his best to break my spirit. He did not let me go until I had bored him by being his obedient child. The irony was not lost on me. The thought of Sookie being subjected to the cruelty of my maker was unbearable enough to make me ache. I didn't know if de Castro would treat her any better.

I met Felipe's eyes with a look of blatant loathing. He broke out into a full-on smile, his teeth bared menacingly.

"So you see, I'm being quite magnanimous in giving you a choice Northman. Bring the girl to me and I'll guarantee that your child and your position as Sheriff will be safe. Who knows? I might just promote you for gifting me with such a priceless asset."

I took one more look at Pam hanging there and knew I couldn't sacrifice her. It seemed I could not possibly win.

"There is no choice your majesty."

"Splendid! I knew your pragmatism was infallible. I have a coffin for you to rest in. You will leave at sundown tomorrow."

I was shown upstairs to a secure room with a bed and a coffin where I quickly texted Sookie before they could take away my phone.

_Sookie, I need you to find a way to break our bond as soon as you can. You must do this before the third of November. Destroy your phone as soon as you have read this. _

After looking it over, he added a simple goodbye that made his eyes fill with tears.

_I will always love you._

A/N: This chapter is the answer for all of you who thought, "Why would Pam jeopardize Sookie by intentionally bringing her into the lion's den?" What the hell is Eric going to do? I can't wait to hear your thoughts.

Love,

PIP.


End file.
